My Best Friend's Girl
by aogber2
Summary: Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the king of William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He was on the football team, biggest bad ass on campus, he had been with almost every girl in the school, he had even knocked one of them up. But the one girl he truly wanted, was Rachel Berry, the girl of his dreams who just happens to be his best friends girl. Finnchel/Puckelberry Triangle!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Rachel

Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the king of William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He was on the football team, biggest bad ass on campus, he had been with almost every girl in the school, he had even knocked one of them up. But the one girl he truly wanted, was Rachel Berry, the girl of his dreams who just happens to be his best friends girl.

Even though it had been two years ago, Puck could still remember the day he first layed eyes on Rachel. They had been going to school together for quite a while, but he had never really noticed her, in fact it felt like he had never even seen her before. Maybe it was because they only had one class together and they didn't really hung out with the same group of people. 3 months into his sophmore year, he was in the middle of yet another boring English class, listening to Mr. Schuester handing out their assignment papers and going it over, he was far away in his own world.

"Puckerman? Mr. Puckerman?" He heard Mr. Schue say, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He held out a cap he had borrowed from one the students, with a bunch of small notes with a name on. It was something he liked to do, let the fates decide who was gonna be working together. Puck picked up a note and read the name out loud, although he he had no idea who the person was.

"Rachel Berry," he said, looking around the classroom to see her. She wasn't there.

"Uhm, Rachel had to go talk to Mrs. Pillsburry but she should be back soon," Kurt Hummel said. Puck only knew him by name, he was in Glee club with Finn Hudson and Finn had tried to get him to join the football team. He was actually pretty good but Puck didn't like the idea of having a Glee nerd on the football team, plus he was gay with a capital G. Not that Puck had a problem with that, it was really more the Glee thing. And don't even get him started on the mixed feeling of his best friend since kindergarten, joining the Glee club. Puck and some of the other guys from the team had shot Finn with paintball guns, but it hadn't helped. He was still in that freaking club.

"Alright, thanks Kurt. Looks like you're gonna have to wait for her Puck. Everybody else get started on your assignment and we'll meet up in an hour." Mr. Schue said, as everyone started to leave the classroom.

Who did this Rachel chick think she was, making the Puckster wait. Puck had never waited for a girl in his whole life, and he was planning on changing that now.

Sitting back in his chair, only him and Mr. Schue left in the classroom, he let out a deep sigh. But Mr. Schuester just ignored him.

"Hey if that Rachel chick dosen't come back, does that mean I get the day off?" He asked smirking, one of his favorite things was to see how long it took him to make the teacher annoyed. Mr. Schue was hard, he had not yet managed to make him angry, despite that fact that he's done everything except punching him.

"You're doing the assignment, Noah."

"It's Puck!" No one had called him Noah in years, he wasn't quite sure how it happened, he's just kind of stuck with it. Not that, that bothers him there's a certain bad boy over it. And that's exactly the was Puck liked it.

He was just about to throw another cocky remark at Mr. Schue when the most beautiful girl, he had ever seen, entered the room. She was wearing a light pink dress that stopped right after her knees, revealing her creamy legs to him. Her beautiful dark hair was pulled up in a pony tail on her right side, right under her ear her bangs falling perfectly on her frame. She was wearing white high socks, which normally he thought was geeky, but on her it looked amazing. He had to admit he kind of lost his breath when she entered, and when he finally remembered how to breath, his heart was racing like one of those race dogs you see on tv.

"Hello, Rachel." Mr. Schue said when he saw her, and she turned to look at him. And it was first now that Puck really saw her face, but he was distracted by her eyes, they looked like she had been crying. And her make-up was slightly ruined, but she had hidden it well. It felt like he had been punched in the gut, why was she crying? Had someone hurt her? If so he was gonna kill the mother fucker.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Mr. Schuester asked, and walked over to give her a hug. She reciprocated, and he realized how petite she was. She looked so small in Mr. Schue's arms, and he wasn't even that tall. Probably the same as Puck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, with a small smile wiping away her tears. A big lump was being made in his throat, and he had no idea why or how to get rid of it.

"You sure?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, where's everybody else?" She asked, and Puck thought about how funny it must have felt to leave a full classroom and then come back and it empty. He wouldn't mind that, he smiled to himself at the thought. And didn't hear what Mr. S and Rachel were talking about, until they said his name.

"And you're with Mr. Puckerman here, he will tell you all about the assignment cause he's been paying attention, right Puck?" Actually Mr. S wasn't that bad, but of course Puck would never admit that to anyone.

"I gotta go to Figgins office, so why don't you guys get started," before Puck had a chance to realize what was happening he had left, leaving him alone with this mystery girl, who was making unknown feelings run through his body.

"Hi?" She said, sounding incredibly happy for a girl who just crying 2 minutes ago.

"Uhm, hi." She sat down on the chair in front of him and started going over the assignment.

Puck wasn't listening to a word that was being said during rest of the class, he just stared at Rachel. She was sitting in the row in front of him, so he had perfect view of her back and the left side of her face. He almost fell off his chair, when the bell rang making everyone stare at him. And when Rachel giggled at him, he felt a rush running through his body and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Hey Rachel, wait up." He caught up with her walking by her side down the halls. "So I was thinking we should probably finish that assignment you know, just so we wont come too far behind?" Wait a minute, did he just ask a girl to study with him? Something that wasn't even homework? God she must think, he's such a dork?

"Sure, that would be great. I'm actually really enjoying this class, Mr. Schuester is really good." If she thought he was a big dork, she was good at hiding it. For a moment he wondered if maybe she didn't know who he was.

"Yeah, he's cool!" Did he just say a teacher was cool? Yes, Mr. Schue was but he would never say that a loud. Why did he keep saying stupid things like this?

"So, how bout you come by my house tomorrow and we can work on the assignment. Is that okay Noah?" SCOOOOOOORE. A date at her house, tomorrow was gonna be great, hold on...did she just call him Noah? How would she know her name?

"Wh...What did you just call me?" He couldn't believe he was stuttering, he never stuttered. This is what's called stutter right?

"I called you Noah, that's your name right?" He could see the sadness in her eyes, like getting his name wrong was the end of the world. And he hurried to let her know she didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes, yes that's ny name. Noah's my name. I was just wondering how you know that?" She giggled at him, and that heat from before returned to his face. But then she just looked confused.

"My boyfriend's on your football team, we met a couple of months ago at the victory party. Finn Hudson?" And just like that he stopped breathing, he couldn't hear anything happening around him, all he heard was a high ringing as he saw white light before his eyes. It wasn't until Finn came up from behind her, burying his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her stomach while she laughed, that Puck snapped out of his coma.

"Hey, what's up Puckerman?" Finn smiled at him, but all Puck wanted to do was punch him in the face. He hadn't done him anything, but the fact that she was HIS girlfriend was enough for Puck. His fingers started to pull together launching his fist into a ball, but Rachel's calm voice relaxed him.

"Actually Noah and I are studying together tomorrow."

"Studying? What ever happened to studying is for losers?" Finn teased but for Puck it was a slap i the face.

"I never said that!" He practically yelled at his friend as his body leaned forward like he was ready to fight him. But just a second after saying it, he realized how wrong it had come out.

"I just...don't...think..." He tried, but couldn't find the words, maybe it would have been easier if he had known what he wanted to say. Rachel stared at him, her eyes wide open, she looked scared. Her fingers gripping Finn's around her stomach. He didn't wanna scare her, and felt like he had hurt.

"Noah, are you alright?" She asked slowly, taking a stop closer to Finn so they were standing right against each other, almost as if she was afraid he was gonna hurt her. Did she really think he would do that, he would never do that.

"Yeah, man you look a little shaken up?" Finn said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine guys, I just had a bad day." He faked a smile, trying to convince himself he was okay. But he couldn't get his eyes away from Finn's big hands around her waist, and he felt a little dirty. Like his stomach was doing turns, like in a roller coaster.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Noah," she said, her voice sounding so sweet he just wanted to hug her, but it was too late she was already halfway down the hall from him. Fingers intertwined with her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend, Puck was sure that word was the devil.

Why did he suddenly feel like Finn Hudson was his worst enemy. And why couldn't he remember meeting her? He would have remembered meeting her, he was sure of it, unless. Oh yeah, the victory party he had been so hammered at that party he had needed Finn to tell him what had happened. But apparently he had let out the part with meeting his girlfriend.

And that was how Noah Puckerman met Rachel Berry, two years ago.

So here he was about to start his senior year of high school, and for the thrid year in a row, watch his best friend go home with the girl of his dream.


	2. Chapter 2 400 Days Of Rachel

Puck would have expected for his "crush" on Rachel to ease out over time, but somehow it only grew stronger. He had even joined Glee club, just to be closer to her.

He had originally joined Mr. Schue's acafellas group with Finn, because he was sure a lot of mom's were gonna show up, and as everyone knows, a cougar never dissapoints. After their first performance Rachel had run up to Finn backstage, so excited to see her boyfriend sing and dance in front of an audience. When Puck approached them she had immediately turned all her attention on him.

"You were really good Noah, I didn't know you could sing. You should join Glee club." And his only response had been "Okay." Okay? After spending two months coming up with ways to torture Finn about the stupid club he agreed to join it himself, just because Rachel had said so.

He wasn't all that excited about the group, but he showed up everyday and sat through numerous of performances. But the ones he enjoyed the most where Rachel's, she was amazing. Everytime she sang, which was pretty much every single day, her voice made the small hair on his arm rise, in a good way. She was talented, and amazing, and stunning, beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and his best friend's girlfriend.

Hearing her sing send peace through his system. It made every muscle in his body relax, as he closed his eyes he could feel the stress of his home life dissapeare from his body and mind, and he was at peace. But the peace was replaces just as quickly when she recieved her standing applause and she sent Finn a flying kiss in the stands. Walking over to sit beside him as their fingers intertwined. Everytime he placed a kiss on her lips or stared at her longing while she performed, Puck felt anger seep through his bones. Just as quickly as he had been at peace just as quickly he was ready to beat someone senseless.

He was slowly starting to resent Finn, which he knew wasn't fair. Finn hadn't done anything wrong, but still he couldn't help but feel jealous of him, for all the things he got to do to Rachel. He had even found himself being jealous of that gay kid from Glee, just because she sang a duet with him. What was happening to him?

Halfway into their sophmore year, Finn and Rachel had broken up. And when Rachel asked him to sing a song for Glee club with her, to make Finn jealous, he had immediately said yes. He wasn't really expecting for anything to happend between them, this wasn't Finn and Rachel's first time breaking up and they always got back together. It was more that he liked the fact that Rachel thought her singing a song with HIM would make Finn jealous. And she was right, when they sang Need You Know in Glee together, Finn did not look happy.

The entire time they sang, Puck shifted his eyes between staring at Rachel and looking at Finn. His fingers were grabbing each side of his chair, until the point where his knuckles were completely white. He was jealous, just the thought of Finn being in his shoes made him smil even more. But of course Finn and Rachel got back together, leaving him standing there like a fool.

When they had walked into Glee the next day, fingers intertwined he knew he to leave right then and there. He had stormed out, he needed to be alone before he went all deathstar on Finn's face. No one even asked him where he had went or why he left.

A usual no one cared about him, his dad left when he was a kid and hasn't exactly done much of an effort to stay in contact. His mom's to busy with her own life, to even know he exist. The only person who had ever truly been there for him, was Finn. They'd known each other since kindergarten. The day his father left his first instict was to call Finn, who immediately came over and stayed there for 4 days, with him. When he got kicked out of his house for stealing an ATM he'd stayed at Finn's house. Finn's mom had always made him feel velcome, as a kid he spent more time there than at his own house.

When he got sent to the principals office in third grade after getting in a fight with another boy, he's asked the school to call Finn's mom and not his own. To say that Finn was his best friend, was an understatement, he was his brother. He was the brother who stood by him no matter what, he came to his rescure during fights and never bothered to ask why they were fighting. If Puck was mad at them, it was enough for Finn to know they deserved it.

Which is why it was so much harder to do to Finn what he was doing. The thought of stealing Rachel away from Finn, made him hate himself. He wanted to be with Rachel so bad, but he just couldn't do it to his best friend, his brother. He was pushing Finn away and he knew Finn was starting to pick up on it. He'd even confronted Puck about it, but of course Puck had lied. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Finn, he just couldn't stand seeing him with Rachel. It left an ache in his heart, that he couldn't fill. No matter what he did.

He couldn't tell Finn this, so he lied. Saying he was just tired from some shit that was going on at home, it wasn't a total lie, it was halp of the thruth. His mom and littlesister were driving him crazy. Fighting constantly. And his mom had been pushing for him to get a job, and make some money to help around the house. Like that wasn't enough, he was worried about flunking math, sciene, english and geography, and not getting to graduate next year. In fact the only class he wasn't flunking was gym. He wanted so badly to tell his best friend about his problems. He came so close, but when Rachel walked up to them taking Finn's hand, he felt the same emptiness fill his body and he backed out.

"What's going on? Is Noah okay?" Rachel asked Finn, watching Puck leave the school looking stressed like he was about to break down any moment.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I'm worried about him, Rachel."

Trying to relieve some of the stress from his life, Puck did was dis best. Drinking and partying until he couldn't remember his own name. At yet another house party, held by someone he only knew by name, halfway with his junior year of high school, he found himself on a bench outside the house. Feeling more than a little sick, when he suddenlty heard a familiar voice.

"Noah?" Rachel said, standing in front of him. "Are you alright?"

He tried to push away the banging in his head and the fact that she had 3 pair of eyes. But the alcohol in his system got the better of him, and he found himself being painfull honest with her.

"No, not really." He's speaking his blurred, but she understood him.

She sat down on the bench next to him, and put a hand on his knee.

"You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good." His stomach was going crazy and he felt the disgusting taste of puke in his throat. Feeling his dinner pushing it's way up, while his eyes were unfocused. Before he had a chance to get away from Rachel, he found himself throwing up right next to his side of the bench. Smooth Puckerman, she probably hates you know. Way to go to impress a girl, even if shouldn't be having thoughts like that about her.

He was expecting her to leave or be disgusted with him, but was touched when she started rubbing circels on his back, trying to make him feel better.

"My head..." He grumbled as he got himself to sit up straigh, wiping his mouth his hand, before wiping his hand in his pants. He felt dizzy as he realized he had sat up straight to fast, and saw white light before his eyes, as he tried to focus. But he couldn't help falling a little towards her, and without really knowing how his head ended up on her lap. She didn't seem to mind, as he started running her fingers through the short hair of his mohawk. It so good, but it wasn't the fact that it was Rachel, it was the intimacy. Intimacy with feeling. Having someone who cared about him, all he's wanted is to be loved. He melted into her lap. Pulling his legs up under himself, as his sight became more focused.

He layed like that for a while head in her lap, bodu in foster position, her left hand running through his hair and her left resting on his arm. Peace, happiness and some feeling he didn't know washed over him, he'd never felt more connected to another person in his life.

"No more drinks for me, tonight." He joked, and when she laughed a heat ran through his body, with each giggle.

"I think that's a good idea." She said, and he smiled. He turned so he was looking at her, part of him felt like he should get up. But it felt so good and she didn't seem to mind, plus he was still feeling a little dizzy. Her smile turned into a frown, and a worry look spread to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he didn't like seeing her sad, no matter what the reason.

"Are you okay, Noah?" She asked, looking down like she was avoiding his eyes.

"I'm fine, still a little dizzy and I have a bad taste in my mouth." He tried his best to cheer her up, but he wasn't succeeding. She let out a small smile before the frown and worried look returned, she was still not looking at him. "Hey, what is it?" He was not worried to, what was going on? Had he done somthing? He was the first to admit he didn't have a perfect record of remembering everything that had happened over the last two months, but he didn't remember doing anything bad?

"Finn's been really worried about you? Are you okay? I mean is everything alright?" The concern was heavy in her voice, but he didn't want to share his personal life with her, if Finn was worried he could ask him himself, not send his girlfriend. Like he was even that worried he had hardly heard from him, the last month, and was actually a little mad for cutting him off like that. He got up from her lap, quickly and stood up straight. His motion happening so fast she didn't know how to respond.

"I'm fine. You and your little boyfriend can go back to your happy little lives, and not worry about poor Noah!" He didn't mean for it to sound as mean as it did, but when he saw her eyes watering up, he suddenly felt like he was being stabbed. And coursed himself, for yelling at her like that.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean it like that." He sat back down next to her, and wrapped and arm around her when she started crying. God he felt so bad for making her feel like this. "Rachel, please."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It just hasn't been the best month of my life."

"Why not?" She looked up at him and smiled a little, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"It's just something with my dads. They've been going through this thing lately."

He felt really bad for yelling at her, she was obviously going through stuff at home and him attacking her like that probably hadn't helped.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low and filled with sadness. If there was one thing he knew about it was when things sucked at home.

"Thanks, Noah. But I'm okay, Finn'e been really great though. He's been there for me 24/7 the part month."

He suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth, worse than the puke taste. A discomfort spread through his entire body, all the way to his toes. Finn hadn't been shutting him out, he was taking care of Rachel. And based on the look on her face, she'd needed him more than he did.

"I'm sorry." He said again, his mind rasing so fast he couldn't come up with another sentence. She started laughing, and the lump in his stomach slowly dissapeared when he saw her smiling.

"What?" He asked, not understanding while she was laughing.

"You already said that."

"Oh, well I mean it. Trust me, I know what it's like when mommy and daddy don't like each other."

She stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Well in my case, it's more when daddy dosen't like papa."

They both laughed quietly to themself. He didn't know Rachel had to gay dads. Somehow that had never come up, which he thought was a little weird since she seemed more than okay with the fact. He suddenly remembered something.

"Rachel? That day I met you, in English class. You weren't there when Mr. Schue paired us up, and that gay kid from Glee club said you where with Miss Pillsbury. And then when you did come, you were crying. Why were you crying?"

It took her a little to remember the exact date, but she did.

"I'd just had a bad day." He could see the same sadness that she'd had from that day, appeared on he face just from the memories.

"Rachel..." His voice was stern, and encouraging her to continue.

"You know Karofsky? From your footballteam?"

"Yeah?"

"He's been giving me a hard time for the whole gay dads thing."

He felt his fist clence together, as the anger filled his system. Karofsky had been after him and Finn for being in Glee, and as much as it annoyed him it always seemed it bothered Finn more. He suddenly realized why, it wasn't the fact Karofsky was on their back, it was that he was making Rachel feel like this. He wanted to go find Karofsky and break his face, but calmed himself with the thought that Rachel needed him right now.

"That fuck..." He couldn't stop the anger, and the sentence just flew out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. So you wanna tell me why you've been acting the way you have over the last two months?"

He really didn't wanna talk about it, the only person he wanted to talk to was Finn and he couldn't. Finn was the only person who knew about his situation at home. But something about the way Rachel was looking at him, made him feel like he could talk. Like she wouldn't judge him, and he could trust her.

He was just about to pure his heart out to her, when Finn excited the party, and called for his girlfriend.

"Rachel?" She smiled brightly, when she saw him. And the emptiness washed over him in a flood of emotion, as Rachel got up to hug her boyfriend.

After a long kiss, Finn turned to look at Puck, sitting on the bench like an idiot.

"What's going on?" He asked, and Rachel answered.

"We were just talking. Noah here got a little to much to drink." Her and Finn both laughed, while Puck tried to the pieces of his heart back together.

"You okay man?" Finn asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys monday?" He needed to go home and get some sleep, hopefully the hangover wouldn't be as bad tomorrow, then.

"See ya," Finn replied, before they shoke hands in the cool way, they invented when they were 7. For some reason they had hold on to it, into their teenage years and still did it 10 years later.

He had barely taken three steps before he heard Rachel calling after him. Walking up to him, she pulled out a pen from the small bag she had around her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and wrote her name and number on his right hand, before drawing a heart and around the letter.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me."

He actually liked talking to Rachel, she was a good listener. He spent numerous evenings with Finn and Rachel at Breadstixs, at the movie, at her house, at Finn's house but never at his house. He didn't wanna introduce them to his homelife, it was enough they knew about it. Neither Finn or Rachel seemed to mind him always tagging along, for everything they did.

But his favorite time of the evenings was when Finn had to go to the bathroom and he got a moments alone with Rachel. They made up for their entertwined fingers, and the longing looks, and the kisses. Although they were pretty settle about it, atleast when he was around. It did happen now and then he faked a cough. He felt a lot better, he was actually starting to wonder if maybe he was starting to get over Rachel.

He still liked being alone with her, but he didn't mind Finn being there. If his crush was slowly starting to disappear or if he was so lost in her he would jump at any opportunity to be with her, that he would settle for the boyfriend being there, he didn't know. But he did prefer the first option.

He still fantasized about being with Rachel, and had even caught himself thinking of her while being with other girls. He quickly put a stop to that though, feeling dirty and perve about it. But he was able to control himself around her and Finn, and it felt good to be able to call Rachel Berry his friend.

Rachel Berry was Noah Puckerman's friend. Girlfriend would sound better though.

He took a deep breath before entering the halls of William McKinley High School, for his last year of high school. All he had to do was get through this year, and he was out of there. Far away from his mom, his sister, his dad, from Karofsky and school, and Finn and Rachel. As much as he didn't wanna be away from them, the figured it would give him some peace.

200 days and he was done, 200 days and he would never have to set foot in this nightmare of a school anymore. 200 days didn't seem like that much. He reached his locker and saw Finn and Rachel walking down the hall towards him, finger entertwined with longing looks and madly in love with each other. Fuck 200 days, this was gonna be a looooong year.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

_I'm so sorry for the late reply. My computer had a meltdown and when I finally got it to work, there was a heatwave in my country. I don't think it's ever been that hot, and I just don't do well with heat. I'm pretty sure all that heat was melting my brain, cause I could not write a single sentence. To top that, everyone is going crazy with that whole OL thing or whatever. And my cousin keeps showing my the sonogram picture of her kid, convinced it's a girl. Long story short, I finally got the chapter together, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys like it, there's gonna be a small Puckelberry interaction, and the start of a LOT of drama. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. It means the world to me, and I hope you guys keep it up. Let me know what you think. _

"Yo Puckerman!" Puck heard the voice of his best friend calling his name. He turned around to find his best friend approaching him, and by his side, was the girl of Puck's dreams. What is just him or did she got more gorgeous for everytime he saw her? Seriously, that was not normal.

"What's up Hudson?" He replied, doing his famous yet complicated handshake with his best friend, while they both laughed, before pulling Finn in for a small hug. It had been about two weeks since he had last seen him best friend, since Puck had been on a small vacation with his mom and littlesister.

"Raaaachel!" He said as he pulled Rachel in for a tiny hug, he always loved the way her name rolled of his tongue and how he could make it into this long sound. But the best part was the small laugh she made everytime he did it. As she wrapped her arms around his waist to reciprocate his hug, part of him wished he could stay like that forever. Just holding her in his arms, he didn't know why but for some reason everything became okay when he was with Rachel. It was like she made him forget about his life, and the only thing that mattered was Rachel.

"You excited about the year Noah?" She asked, god he loved it when she said his name. Everyone else would be seeing stars right now, but not Rachel.

"Nope! But I am however excited about graduating."

"Amen to that." Finn said. Puck knew Finn hated school just as much as he did. Puck felt butterflies go nuts in his stomach when Rachel started laughing at the boys.

"What are you laughing at honey? Like you're not excited about graduating and finally go to New York, it's all you've ever talked about since the day I met you." Finn said, pulling his girlfriend in for a small hug.

Rachel wanted to go to New York and be on Broadway, that was her big dream. And Finn was right, it was all she ever talked about.

"Chill it frankenteen you don't know where it's been." Santana Lopez, co-captain of the Cheerios and biggest bitch in school, Puck instantly recognized her voice even before he could even see her, this was not exactly a good thing. He and Sanatana used to be friends, like really good friends, with benefits but over the last year he had truly started to resent her. The way she was always making fun of people, insulting everyone and worst part she couldn't take it herself. And the fact that she was really mean to Rachel, giving her names such as; midget, dwarf, manhands were not exactly helping her case. Normally that wouldn't had bothered him at all, hell he would have probably helped her, but somewhere between meeting Rachel and dropping to the bottom of the foodchain after joining Glee, Puck just wasn't like that anymore. He knew how much Rachel hated it.

"That's very funny Santana but if I where you I would worry a little bit more about what I _got _myself. We all know you're not exactly clean."

"Like that's stopping you from having wet dreams about me." She snapped back, and when Puck saw the hurt in Rachel's face all he wanted to do was scream at Santana. She turned to look at him, giving him a smile. "Hey Puck, me and some of the cheerios are having a part tonight at my house, you should come. And you to Finn." Puck did not like the way she was looking at Finn. He knew she's always had a thing for him. "You can even come to Berry, but not in that outfit." And with that Santana left.

"Don't worry about her baby, we don't have to go her stupid party." Finn said, giving Rachel a quick kiss on her cheek, trying to cheer her up. Puck knew how much Rachel hated Santana, she was always on Rachel's back about everything.

"No I wanna go."

"You do?" Finn and Puck both said at the same time, Rachel wasn't much of a party goer.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'd ask Kurt to help me find a nice outfit."

"You sure?" Finn asked, god Puck was happy she was going. Would be fun, he was actually really excited to see Rachel drunk, he had never even seen her take a drink.

"Yes. I wanna go, and spent my night with my favorite guy." She pulled Finn in for a looong kiss, the kind that made Puck uncomfortable as he started coughing violently, hinting at them.

"Bye Noah," she said as she walked away.

"Bye Rach." He couldn't stop the longing in his voice, and for a second he wondered if maybe Finn noticed. He qucikly changed the subject.

"I'm gonna get your girlfriend so drunk tonight." He teased.

"Good luck dude, she dosen't drink."

"She dosen't drink?" How can she not drink she's an 17 year old high school student."

"Apparently it's unhealty for her vocal cords."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

As Puck pulled up in front of Finn's house, he honked for almost 20 seconds, to make his presence known. He had agreed to pick up Finn and Rachel and then they would drive to Santana's party together. When there was still no sign of Finn, he honked again, this he kept doing it until he saw the front door open. Finn came out his mom following right behind him.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." Puck said, leaning over the passenger seat.

"Hi Noah. You take good care of him tonight, no driving while under influence, for neither of you. You buys get to much to drink you call me, and I'll come pick you up, no questions asked."

"As always." Carole always gave them the same speech about drinking and driving, making it very clear that she would pick them up any place any time.

"Bye mom," Finn said as he gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek, running her fingers through his hair. Puck's mom had never done that to him, not even when he was little. In fact he couldn't remember the last time, she had even asked him how he was doing. Or how school was.

The drive to Rachel's house was spent singing along to Radiohead, and talking about footbal practice. When they arrived at Rachel's house Puck was just about to honk again, when Finn stopped him.

"Dude where are your manners? Don't you know you have to go pick up the girl at the door?" He teased, and got out of the car, Puck following him. Finn knocked three times at the door, halfway into his third knock the door opened. And Rachel's father Hiram, was standing in front of the boys.

"Finn, Noah. Rachel's just in her room getting ready, come on in." He said, stepping aside for the boys to enter.

"Thank Mr. Berry, do you know how long she'd be?" Finn asked, as Puck looked around the house. He had been to Rachel's house many times before, but somehow it always changed. The Berry's changed their style like Puck changed underwear, once a month.

"It shouldn't be too long, but you could always go ask her." Before Finn had a change to answer, LeRoy entered the hallway.

"Finn, what a surprise. I just heard the Titans are up for quite the year, you think you guys have a chance?"

"Yeah, absolutely Mr. Berry, the football team's stronger than ever." LeRoy put an arm around Finn's shoulder, leading him towards the living room, as they continued talking football. Leaving Puck alone with Hiram, he had never been alone with Rachel's dad before. He wasn't even her boyfriend and he still felt incerdibly uncomfotable, looing at Hiram looking back at him.

"Noah, why don't you go check on Rachel. Her rooms right up the stairs and two the left."

"Yeah I know." FUUUUUCK! Nice Puck, why don't you just tell Rachel's dads you've been to her room, might as well just tell them you love her, when you're at it. Witout elaborating, he walked up the stairs.

He knocked at Rachel's door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and she yelled the door was open. As he opened the door he saw Rachel sitting on the bed, putting on her black high healed schoes. She was wearing a tiny, cream dress. That stopped right after her ass, just above her upper thigh, and was held up by two thin straps on either of her shoulders. She looked...wow! Santana was gonna have a heartattack.

"Oh hey Noah." She said, as she got up and picked up her small black purse.

"Ohhh...I..." This was the second time he was stuttering in front of her, what was this girl doing to him?

"I'll take that as an I look good." She teased, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"You look amazing Rachel, he assured her.

"Thanks Noah."

When they arrived downstairs, Finn was being interigated by her fathers. They all stopped talking when they saw Rachel, still holding Puck's hand.

"Sweetheart you look..." Her Papa said, stopping to find the perfect word to describe how gorgeous she looked.

"Amazing..." Finn cut him off, staring at Rachel with a look in his eyes that made chills travel down Puck's spine. Love. Scratch that, madly in love.

"Thank you Finn." FInn got up from the couch and walked over to Rachel, who let go of his hand. He instantly missed the feeling of her skin against his, and when he saw her lock lips with Finn he felt a rush of sadness wash over him.

The party was exactly like every other party, people got wasted and did stuff they were gonna regret later. Normally Puck would have loved this, he could hook up with any girl he wanted and no strings would be attached. Not that there even were. But he couldn't stop staring at Rachel. It was like his eyes where glued to her. He emptied bottle after bottle of beer, shot after shot, glass after glass. Several girls had hit on him that night but he wasn't in the mood, he just sat in a corner and stared at Rachel.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he saw Finn and Rachel walking towards him.

"Hey man, we're gonna bounce. Rachel isn't feeling to well." Finn said as Rachel sat down besides Puck. She didn't look to good.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess the booze had gone to my head, I don't usually drink." She answered him, giving him a small smile.

"Can I borrow your car, dude?" Finn asked, and Puck suddenly remembered they all arrived together. "I'll come back and pick you up afterwards."

"How much have you had to drink?" Puck asked, for the first time in his life he was questioning someone ability to drive. He usually didn't care, and had driven many times while drinking. But when Rachel was gonna be in the car, he was not taking any chances.

"I don't know a couple of drinks."

"How about I drive, I haven't had that much tonight. I wan't really feeling like a party." Puck got up and put on his jacket, as Rachel did the same. When they walked towards the door Finn put his arm around Rachel pulling her close to him.

"Hey Finn." Sam Evans yelled from behind them. "You and me versus Mike and Artie at beerpong?"

"I can't man, I'm going home. Rachel isn't feeling so good, and I kinda wanna be with her." Before Sam or Finn had a chance to say anything more Rachel had interrupted their conversation.

"No that's okay, you go play beerpong with the guys, I'll just have Noah take me home." Rachel said, and looking at Puck for his answer. A huge smile appeared on his face, at the thought of being alone with Rachel. She wanted him to drive her home.

"Yeah, that's fine. I kinda just wanna go home myself. I'll come by and pick you up afterwards?"

"You sure?" Finn asked his girlfriend, not wanting to leave her.

"I'm sure, you have fun." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." Puck's smile dissapeared into a deep frown.

The drive to Rachel's house was quiet. Driving was always quiet. Not wanting to seem like a dork, Puck tried to start up a conversation.

"So, any up coming project for Glee club?" He knew Rachel always enjoyed talking about singing, so it was a safe bet.

"I don't know. I would love to sing something from Wicked, but there just never seemed to be a place for that. Everyone only wants to sing Britney and Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Not that, that music ins't great, I just think the Glee club should try and explore something new." Puck loved how much she cared about the Glee club. It was sweet, althoug sometimes it was a little annoying. But he always felt no one appreciated Rachel's talent as much as they should, did he mention she was fantastic.

"Tell me about it. I wanna sing some real music, you know Foreigner, Radiohead, Queen. We've only done one Queen song and the only time we did Journey was at Regionals. 60's, 70's and 80's was when music was at it's highest so why is it that we have to sing some crappy song about a chick who breaks up with her boyfriend, because he's holding her back. Screw that." It was only then he realized he was rambling, and when he turned to face her, Rachel had a giant smile on her face.

They talked more about Glee, until they reached Rachel's house.

"Here we are." He said, not quite know what to say. He didn't want it to seem like he wanted her to leave, in fact that was the last thing he wanted. That drive had gone by far to fast.

"Here we are." She repeated. Still not getting out of the car. "Thank you so much for the ride Noah."

"Anytime." He really meant that, any place any time whatever she wanted.

"I should probably get inside, I'm sure my dads are spying on us. I just wanna take a long shower and get a good night's rest, maybe this headache will be gone when I wake up."

She turned her body to face him, looking him right in the eyes.

"Goodnight Noah." She said, without breaking eye contact.

"Goodnight Rachel." He said back, not even blinking. God her eyes were so beautiful, he just wanted to dissapear into them. They continued to stare at each other for what felt like 10 minutes, none of them saying a word, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Puck could have sworn he saw her lean closer to him. God he wanted to lean over so badly and kiss her. Stop it Noah, Finn is your best friend. This is his girlfriend, you're just giving her a ride home, it dosen't mean anything. She dosen't like you like that. She thinks you're just Finn's goofy friend. Even as he said the words to himself, he could feel his body moving. Moving towards her. He kept eye contact, as he realized what he was doing. He was about to kiss Rachel! Rachel! Rachel Berry! His best friend's girlfriend! Right now he didn't care, he didn't care about Finn, he just wanted to kiss her so badly. He needed to.

But just as he was about to lean into her, she pulled away. Facing the front of the car, away from him. He could like literally feel his heart stop beating. She had pulled away, he was about to kiss Rachel Berry and she had pulled away.

"Bye Noah." She said, without looking at him, she got out of the car and walked towads the house. The second she reached the door to the house he sped off. He just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

The pain he was feeling was unlike anything else he had ever felt. Not even when his dad left had he felt this bad. He felt tears pushing on the inside of his eye, and his lower lip startet racing crazily, shaking as he did everything in his power to prevent from crying. Noah Puckerman didn't fucking cry! He didn't! And especially not over girls!

While driving back to Santana's house, to pick up Finn, he kept replaying it in his head. And everytime he leaned in and she pulled away, he felt a big ball in his stomach. When he reached the house, he jumped out the car, and stormed into the house.

He just wanted to get home, NOW! Far away from people, to be honest he wasn't sure how long he could hold back his tears. As he entered the house he couldn't see Finn anywhere, he saw Sam instead and went to ask him where he was.

"Where's Finn?" He said angrily, to the blonde football player.

"Puck? You okay?" Sam asked, and Puck could hear the concern in his voice. But he wasn't in the mood to talk, he just wanted to find Finn and go home.

"Fine. Have you seen Finn?" He asked again, staring at Sam with a look that held no questions.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Sam said, and as soon as the words had left his lips Puck was gone. He had been to Santana's house many times before, and he knew the bathroom was upstairs. Why someone would have their bathroom upstairs Puck didn't understand. It was so no practical.

He went upstairs to find a long line of people in front if the bathroom. None of them was Finn though, he heard Santana's laugh from her bedroom, and decided to go ask her if she's seen him. When he opened the door to Santana's room, he found that she wasn't alone. She was with Finn, in the other end of the room. None of them had seen Puck yet. Her face was pressed against Finn's, as he tried to push her away.

"Santana stop!" Finn practically yelled. Santana was just about to answer, when they saw Puck standing in the doorway.

The pain and sadness was all gone, replaced by anger. How could Finn do that to Rachel? And with Santana? He felt like smashing both of their faces in.

"Puck..." Finn said, as he walked towards him. Puck stood completely still in the doorway, when Finn got close enough he punched him right in the face. Before leaving. Not even wanting to know if he was alright, or he his explanation.


End file.
